


Lass uns kurz für immer bleiben-Im Moment leben

by SoleneAlice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleneAlice/pseuds/SoleneAlice
Summary: Basiert auf dem Song Lass uns kurz fürimmer bleibe- sdp, DenNor Fluff





	Lass uns kurz für immer bleiben-Im Moment leben

**Author's Note:**

> Es tut mir leid wenn es schreib/grammatikfehler gibt

Es war fast magisch, so real aber gleichzeitig auch nicht. Sie, er und sein Partner. Die Nordlichter und der Sternenhimmel über ihnen, das Gras das einen immer wieder kitzelte sowie der Wind der die Grashalme zum biegen brachte, die Dunkelheit die trotz allem so entspannend und doch so mysteriös wirkte. Der Sternenhimmel der dir gerade so wenig Licht spendet aber trotz allem in genau diesem Moment so zu strahlen vermöchte als wären es tausend kleine Laternen die im Himmel hängen, die Nordlichter, sie gaben einem den Rest, es wirkte so magisch wie sie allem das perfekte i-Tüpfelchen hergaben.  
Er liebte diese Momente, diese Momente in denen es nur sie beide zu geben schien, die man mit keinem Geld der Welt bezahlen könnte, in denen Zeit keine Rolle spielte, für solche Momente lohnte es sich alles abzuschalten, kein Handy, keine Sorgen und einfach im Moment zu leben.  
Als Nation hat man solche Momente nicht oft, irgendwie passiert immer etwas, es ist hart und genau dann sind solche Momente wie diese einfach nur unbezahlbar. Im hier und jetzt zu leben, ohne die täglichen Sorgen und Streitereien, ist etwas was man sich nur wünschen kann, die Klippe und darunter die Wellen, wie sie gegen die Klippe mit voller Wucht gegen sie strömten und das Wasser das so funkelnd glitzert und gerade jetzt so kräftig und doch so ruhig wirkte erinnerte ihn an die Person in seinen Armen, an den etwas kleineren Mann der sich dieses mal doch so ruhig umarmen ließ und dessen Lippen ein leichtes und doch so wunderschönes Lächeln zierten, und der andere, er mit der Sturmfrisur dessen lächeln sonst so breit war lächelt so sanftmütig wie er es nur tat wenn er bei der ihm so wichtigen Person war.  
Es war ihr Moment, die Zeit existierte nicht, nur sie existierten, und so wünschten sie sich es auch insgeheim für die weiteren Jahrhunderte die sie womöglich erwarten werden.  
„Jeg elsker dig.“  
„Jeg elsker deg også“


End file.
